


14

by Trichitillo



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Mental Breakdown, Sad, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo
Summary: If anything Ponyboy was thinking about right now, it would be the fact that he wasn't feeling good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many things that Ponyboy be sad, so I needed to fix it. Please excuse my horrible grammar.

If anything Ponyboy was thinking about right now, it would be the fact that he wasn't feeling good. Something just wasn't right. 

He wanted to bang his head on the desk, cry his eyes out, and kick himself in the face for being so stupid.

His friends died, he was failing school, and he had to keep a happy facade for everyone to see. It was killing him now.

Darry and Soda had laid off on him, leaving him alone most of the day. He didn't fight anymore. He didn't talk anymore.

The gang was distant now, avoiding each other and not talking. Steve and Soda stopped hanging out, Two Bit disappeared, and Cherry had her own life to live.

Soda said it was nothing and that it would pass.

That was three months ago.

The Curtis house was just an empty shell now, filled with a sorrow filled boy, a grumpy adult, and a shallow teenager.

Ponyboy liked to imagine himself in a happier place. His mom and dad are still alive, they have money, and he actually gets along with Darry and Soda.

But that would never happen. His parents are dead and he's stuck with his angry brother who wants to scream and yell at him until there's nothing left to say.

He sat at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers against the wood when he heard it.

The hollering of "The trash needs to be taken out!"

He snapped. Something pulled on his wire and he jumped up, throwing his plate down and pounding his fist on the table.

Tears were streaming down his face as he screamed, hoping for comfort. Anything would do.

"God dammit! Why am I like this!? Can't I just be happy for once?!"

Darry ran in and looked at the disaster before him. He walked over and sat him down, rubbing his back.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanna be happy! I'm tired of feeling this way, Darry! I need help and nothing is happening!"

He nodded and smiled.

"I understand. But, you gotta find the one thing that makes you happy; makes you feel good. And you do that thing, even if people tell you not to."

Ponyboy smiled and hugged his brother. It was unexpected, but he had to thank him somehow.

"Thank you.."

And he went back to his room and felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest.

And he could finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry it was short! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
